


Sonnet 411

by 06seconds_left



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 411

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naiyad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naiyad).



Today our numbers hath grown less by one,  
in a faux copy of a garden true,  
to prevent a treachery nearly done,  
may dark secrets be safe ‘til time it’s due.  
In a circle of forest greenery,  
thy murder took place ‘neath the orange sky,  
burnt in merciless flames despite thy plea,  
forevermore in mind only, thou lie.  
But as winds caught the fading black snowflakes,  
in waiting, I too, caught thy dying being,  
and in mind’s theatre picture icy lakes,  
where thou once sat with green eyes unseeing;  
Though impossible the matter may be,  
believe, I still do in having loved thee.


End file.
